


不再保密

by Akisenya



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 炮友 双向暗恋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akisenya/pseuds/Akisenya
Summary: 漂移和救护车原来是炮友关系，先上床后恋爱
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	不再保密

**Author's Note:**

> 山兔太太的点文，ao3被墙之后有缘人能看则看把555

失落之光的背离记一直是个畅饮闲聊的绝佳去处。上好的高纯，快活的空气以及油吧老板宾至如归、无微不至的服务。除了在极端疲惫或是正在深入思考某个工作上的问题，以致救护车需要调动中央处理器的大部分空间的时候，他还是挺喜欢听背离说话的；这小个子能在兴致勃勃地说着话的同时将特调饮料一滴不漏地倒进眼前的八边形玻璃杯里，手法令人惊叹，颇具欣赏价值。

“有些人天生就容易满足，相应地，他们也更快乐。”背离精力充沛地滔滔不绝。“比如我。我很少有时间悲伤，因为我有工作，我每天忙忙碌碌，我看着别人开心——所以我也开心。”他幸福地眯起光镜，看着虚空中的某一点，活像杂志上的戏剧演员。

“重要的一点：你每天有赛金可赚。”医生用手指轻扣桌面，看到朋友的面甲逐渐皱成一团。“等这艘船上出现第二家油吧，或者通天晓心情不好下了禁酒令……不好意思，玩笑话。”点到为止，毕竟他不小心把对方拉入了“很少有时间”进入的悲伤状态里，而这已经让他有些歉疚了，尽管在别人看来首席医疗官只是坐在吧台旁，笑着将剩下的高纯一饮而尽，看上去有点不怀好意，是有那么一点。

末了，背离慢吞吞地说道：“我觉得大多数人还是很快乐的，你说对不？”

“是这样没错。”大夫点点头，站起身准备回房间充电。明天的预约已经排满了，有人从舰桥上一个很高的地方跳下来摔断了腿，有人被能量块噎住了喉咙，有人在浏览某些网站的时候系统中毒了，还有其他七七八八的维修保养，总之明天也是工作繁重。

他走在失落之光夜晚宁静的走廊上，回想起刚才的对话。星体消失在飞船后无垠的宇宙中，从舷窗外洒进来的光线柔和地于墙面上晕开。船体主引擎的动力使得地面微弱的颤动着，一切都很顺利。

但救护车总觉得哪里不怎么令人满意。他进入房间，平躺在充电板上盯着天花板。这些天的谈话，遇见的蠢货们，医疗室的断线钳，补天士的右手拇指被涡轮狐狸咬了一口，他忘了给机械设备上润滑油了。

他的意识逐渐远去。在医生入睡的前一秒，他弄明白了，大多数人的确都是快乐的。只是大多数人，毕竟记忆模块筛选出了个令大夫在意的结果。

***

第二天救护车上班之前，绕远路去了飞船另一侧的舱室。倒数第二间，对了，是这里。医生摁了两次门铃，然后确认了一眼时间。隔壁有船员陆陆续续地从房间里出来，看到大夫站在走廊里纷纷露出了狡黠的揣度神色，救护车在其中一人走过来时敲了一记他的脑袋并叮嘱他人言可畏这一类的道理。等医生回过头，门终于开了道缝，对方浅蓝色光镜下面惨白的面甲看上去有些阴沉。

“嘿。我以为我已经和补天士说过了。今天巡逻不是我。”漂移微笑了一下，光镜闪烁。

“噢，不是那回事。”救护车拿出数据板，上面是一列排得密密麻麻的表格。“上次的机体检查你没来，小子。你知道数据库信息缺失是很麻烦的事。”

剑士把门缝开大了些，一手叉着腰。医生看到他身后的房间里漆黑一片，窗户被遮光板挡得严严实实。疑惑地扬起眉，漂移有些闷闷不乐地扫了眼表格上的字，企图提出抗议：“我不记得有这回事。近几周我的内置时钟根本没提醒我。”

“这就说明你需要一次检查，我看下午两点就不错。到时候见，我就在医疗室。”救护车笑了笑，向剑士点点头。“现在我得走了，不然准迟到。”

漂移目送着大夫匆匆离开。他关上舱门走回屋里，想到前些天他走到背离记门口又折回来的笑话。“为什么不进去呢？看得出来你急需些好酒。”目击了一切的挡板试图将他拉回去，而漂移只是礼节性地微笑着并拒绝了。“我突然，呃……你知道，人总是突然就对前几秒想做的事失去兴趣的。”他解释道，狂飙又恰到好处地出现了，吸引了挡板的全部注意力。于是剑士拖着步子走了开去，尝试着使自己看起来更欢快一些；对于他这样的人来说掩饰面部表情从来不是强项，一路上大概有不下五十人看到他惴惴不安又沮丧不已的模样，出于部分众所周知的原因，没什么人和他搭话。

挡板兴高采烈地和狂飙打完招呼，突然想起了漂移。“你会突然对一件事丧失兴趣吗？我觉得我不会。”他递给狂飙一个能量块。

狂飙正襟危坐，接过那个小方块。“这要看你的信念是否坚定——谢谢。”

“漂移为什么不进来？”挡板开始喝特调一号。

背离一跃而起：“漂移为什么不进来？”

坐在远处的医生把酒杯里最后的高纯喝完。“漂移为什么不进来？”他走到他们身后平静地问道。

“他没有理由不进来。”背离气势汹汹地大喊。

救护车若有所思地思考了一会儿。漂移拒绝和油吧里的某人会面。也许更甚，连与之对话都令剑士不自在——而且无端的，医生认为那个人是自己。

***

下午两点，漂移准时出现在医疗室门口，显得极度不安和郁闷。“放轻松，我只走必要的程序。”医生例行说了些安抚性的话作为开场，但没起到什么作用，他能通过漂移紧绷的肘关节看出来这孩子仍然很不好受。“我接下来没有预约了。”救护车想了想，拉过一把椅子在剑士对面坐下。他做了个请的手势，随后就保持着沉默，直到漂移指尖划过医疗床的声音打破寂静。

“呃……这算必要程序吗？”剑士问道。又企图优雅地蒙混过关，只不过这类把戏对失落之光上的  
首席医疗官来说通常是不起作用的。救护车保持着不偏不倚的态度打了个响指。

“从医疗关怀的角度来看并不是，”医生在扫描漂移的时候发现他的右侧肩甲上多了些磨损，而与之相比的左肩则比他上次检查时仅仅多出了零星的几道划痕。“但我是在以朋友的身份真诚地问你发生了什么，而不是大夫。”他补充道。“以后充电的时候尽量平躺，侧着充电迟早有一天你的平衡系统会出毛病。”

漂移干巴巴地笑了：“我看上去真的很不好吗？”他下意识地晃了晃双腿。得到了肯定的回复后剑士  
咽了口电解液，抬头看了大夫一眼。救护车的光镜平稳地亮着，其中有某种年轻人看不透的东西，自始至终都是如此。“是这样，”漂移不由自主地瞥向身侧的工作台。上面整齐地摆放着各类叫不上名字来的医疗工具——还不包括医生手部的变形结构，他就是每天面对着这些繁杂的程序，仿佛永不厌倦。

“我在想……”漂移微弱地叹了口气，手指虚握着。“你有没有想过一周两次，”他的面甲缓缓染上奇特的色彩。“或者三次，每次不会很长的……我保证。”他最后的声音微小到几乎很难辨认。“对接生活。”

他停顿了几秒，继续用糟糕的表情认真地说下去。“和我。”

话一说完漂移就仿佛泄了气，似乎认定了自己提案的失败。他的神色又恢复到早晨救护车在走廊上找他时的那种阴郁和沉闷中去，光镜内侧一层朦胧的水雾悄然凝结。这是上次出外勤留下的间歇性后遗症，他的眼眶边缘和光镜接缝之间的空隙一直未能自我修复，只要体温波动过大他的光镜就会起雾。这种症状曾令剑士困扰，不是每个人都希望在高糊的视野里行走的。但现在看来看不清眼前的事物这一点倒是值得庆幸，因为对于等待回应的人来说最渴望又最恐惧的莫过于这漫长煎熬的几秒钟；于是他罕见地对自我放任不管了，转而专心致志地凝视应该算是对方的面甲的那一部分。

这几秒救护车愣在原地一动不动，数百条信息汇成信息流掠过他的中央处理器而一半以上都在疯狂叫嚣着“当然可以”。他懊恼地删去那些暴露内心真实想法的回复，从中选择了一个看上去不温不火又带着些幽默意味的答案：“你又赌输了，漂移。我们甚至都没，”他思考了一会儿，改了口，“我们甚至都没真正意义上的触碰过，嗯，除了握手——我们握过手吗？”

说完这句话救护车就后悔了。他上句话的后半部分默认是建立在漂移没有和自己开玩笑的的基础上的，而他刚才关于触碰的话题却顺其自然地表露出了大夫的真正意愿，他希望漂移没有听出来。

“你看……我们可以试着握手的。”剑士向救护车伸出手，“我没开玩笑，救护车。如果你希望我通过握手，或者其他方式表达诚意当然没问题。这件事我……我考虑了一段时间了，所以可以排除我的醉酒因素。”他的面甲仍然泛着红，而且并没有要收回右手的意思。大夫以一种奇怪的心态握住了年轻人的手，两人僵持了一会儿。

“而且我也没有输什么赌局，”剑士轻声说道，缓缓松开了医生的手腕。他光镜的蓝色变深了，双手不自然地交握着。“我只是真的想和你试试。”

救护车知道漂移不是那种喜欢自我宣传的人。因此，普神啊，根本用不着猜想那孩子心里到底在盘算什么，剑士仅仅是如他自己所言，“真的想和他试试”。假设让大夫发誓他自始至终从未欣赏过漂移机体那纯粹是瞎扯，他只是更擅长抑制而不是发泄欲望。“你对对接了解多少？我认为像现在这样我们彼此都很难进入状态。”他看着坐在床沿的剑士尽力使自己显得平静，“如果需要心理疏导我建议你去荣格那儿挂号。”

“不，你完全弄错了……”漂移苦笑着站起身，外甲发出窸窣的响动。“别告诉别人，算我求你。”  
就在他即将从医疗室走出去的时候大夫从身后叫住了他，并且让他以后多来医疗室坐坐。

“到那时候再说吧。”救护车盯着数据板上的排班信息仿佛在自言自语，“多聊聊天总不是什么坏事。”

***

漂移的身体有魔力。就医生个人而言，他比较喜欢剑士腰部和腹部装甲的触感——这是某种独特的材料，尤其是附着在年轻人腰侧的红色漆面，每当他的指尖按住那里并顺着那份鲜亮的色彩往下移动的时候，那种细腻光滑的手感总让大夫想起名为丝缎的织物。总而言之就是，这种关系的发展比他预想的要顺利一万倍。

就像是药片溶于水，医生毫无缘由地瞎想，两者充分混合后不分彼此。不分彼此。

有天晚上他轮班结束，走到房间门口的时候看到年轻人从不远处廊柱的阴影里无声无息地走出来，银色的月光在漂移背部，胸口和腰际近乎纯白的外甲上流淌。“你等了多久？”救护车打开门，等着剑士走进自己的舱室。“我不知道，有段时间了……”今天剑士没带武器，站在昏暗的灯光下却比往常更熠熠生辉；也许是以“对接”为托辞，医生这回可以撇开某些顾虑肆无忌惮地欣赏漂移的机体了。难怪他看上去似乎光滑了些——看得出漂移是如何笨拙地在房间给外甲抛光的，因为剑士后背和大腿上仍有未完全打磨的部位，为了减缓他的不安救护车没提出来，转而往备忘录里添上一条名为“漂移：机体漆面保养”的条目。

漂移坐在医生的充电板上，看着大夫走近，坐在自己身边。沉默再次降临在二人之间。在救护车思考应该先摸哪里的时候，剑士用比平常更轻缓的声音提醒道：“我们是不是可以接吻了？”  
医生颇为惊讶地点头：“当然……我以为你需要一点时间准备。”他靠近了些，捧起剑士发热的面甲触摸他的下唇。“待会儿如果系统有任何报错随时提出来，我会马上停下的。”

这是他首次细致地端详这孩子的脸，而大夫心中却有一种奇特的如释重负的实感，仿佛他只是在完成百万年前未竟之事。是否应该及时止损？医生的手掌在剑士的后腰上游移着，他们的舌尖缠绵地交错在一起。这孩子的接吻水平比救护车预料之中要好一些，却仍然生涩，在大夫轻吮他的舌面时漂移喉咙深处会传出几声极轻的呜咽。他的腰真软，救护车将年轻人压在充电板上，缓缓加深了这个吻的力度，手指划过年轻人大腿内侧的灼热金属，漂移的身体明显地颤抖了一下。“不舒服的话我会停。”救护车再次提醒道，只不过这次显得言不由衷。真可笑，医生早知道会这样，他最终会对漂移上瘾的……

他最终对漂移上瘾了。

第一次对接异乎寻常的顺利，输出管进入剑士身体的时候漂移咬住了他的手指，有些轻微的疼痛，但却更让医生兴奋。他询问漂移状态如何，但只有他自己或者是漂移的普神明白他当时究竟有没有在听年轻人说了什么。同样的，剑士只顾着夹紧体内那根滚烫的管子，完全没注意医生的问话，大声地呻吟着，喘息着。当时他前额渗出的冷凝液与面甲上的电解液交融在一起，那种温暖的色泽直到如今救护车仍然记得。只用了一晚大夫就弄清了剑士的体内敏感节点的数量和位置，也找到了自己所偏爱的部位——腰部和大腿。

这之后他们开始频繁的见面。及时止损，每次在漂移从廊柱的阴影中走出来之前救护车总会默念一遍这句没什么用的语言虚伪地鞭策自我，却又在看到那孩子的脸后把一切抛到脑后，专注于思考对接或者是调情这一类事情。“我希望这是个秘密，”有一次漂移气喘吁吁地骑在大夫身上，指尖划过他的胸甲而救护车扶着剑士粘腻的大腿，“他们不像你，老救。他们……”说到一半他叹了口气，支撑不住自己的身体般向前一倒，面甲正好埋进医生的胸甲。

“你不知道自己有多好。”他极轻极轻地啜泣，双臂抵在前额上。

他不知道自己有多好吗？大夫收到的赞美已经够多了。在硝烟弥漫的战场上他曾受过数不清的褒扬，  
作为首席医疗官时则更甚于此。假如让他到底对自身值得其中多少做个评估，嗯……他从未考虑过。也有可能这只是因为他不再年轻，而眼前正有一位极其需要这些的年轻人。

“我和你是一边的，漂移。如果你认为我不错，那么你也同样出色。”救护车将手掌覆在漂移攥紧的右拳上，轻缓地拉开他的手臂。“现在让我来坦白一件事。”他托起年轻人的下颌，揩去他面甲上的清洁液。

漂移目不转睛地盯着大夫，纯白的音频接收器动了动。“让我猜猜，你想说这很浪费时间。”

“噢，不是，当然不是。”医生笑着说道，“上次我来找你，因为你没有定期参与机体检查——”

“没错……”

“我想说的是根本没有那回事。”大夫持续浅笑着。“那个理由是我瞎编的。你一直是个遵守规则的好船员，当然不可能缺席任何一次的体检。”

“等一会儿，”漂移猛地握紧了救护车的手指，“普神啊，老救，我以为你只是例行公事……”

“我纯粹是想来和你聊聊，”医生看着那抹会心的微笑逐渐浮现在剑士的嘴角，回握着他颤抖的指尖。

“知道事实的现在只有我们而已。”

“老救！”

漂移又开始流清洁液了，但看起来他的心情比之前好了不止一点。

****  
他们的关系又持续了一段时间。从前救护车不知道漂移竟然能喝那么多高纯。“军队里不需要些酒量可不行。”年轻人如是说道，抬起醉醺醺的面甲向大夫笑了笑。

“看上去你的酒量可没你说的那么好。”医生在虚空里做了个碰杯的动作，抿了一口漂移带来的高纯，没少担忧醉得摇摇晃晃的剑士手中玻璃杯的遭遇。除对接之外他们时不时会这样在救护车的房间里坐着喝点东西，气氛到了则顺其自然地拥抱或接吻，再然后就是属于充电板的时间。

“提防喝醉的漂移”，这是近些天以来大夫根据经验得出的结论。  
那天漂移不同于往常安静地从阴影中走出来的风格，用近乎令人无法反应的速度瞬身出现在救护车的房门口，伴随着一股浓郁的特调气息，大夫被他不由分说地拉到那个漂移经常伫立的廊柱旁。当晚的寻光号正在穿越某个色彩单一的星系，苍白中透着深灰的微光打在剑士泛着病态潮红的面甲上。

“你喝多了。”救护车压低声音晃了晃剑士的肩甲，“走吧，去我房间。”  
漂移没有回话。此时他脸上那种狡黠的笑意很罕见，只有在他喝醉之后才能看到。他直视着医生的光镜，缓缓地曲起双腿跪坐在他面前，手掌攀附上他的腰际，再轻柔地滑到橙色的前挡板处。对着大夫做了个噤声的手势，他伸出舌尖舔了舔下唇，接着张开嘴，吻了上去。  
“我们不能在这……”

剑士的舌头温度很高。荧蓝色的电解液顺着他的唇角滑落，滴到走廊的地面上。医生必须承认，尽管前几次在他的房间里漂移没少为他口交，但没有一次能带给他与这次完全相同的感受，混合了罪恶与快感，羞耻和愉悦的脉冲一路爬上他的脊背，像一颗重磅炸弹在他的脑模块里炸开。夜晚走廊的寂静被他置换空气的声音打破，而假如此时有任何一个人走来都会看得清晰无比：在寻光号的E5廊道，救护车房间的斜对面，喝的烂醉的前霸天虎正恬不知耻地跪在地上为首席医疗官口交。

漂移边用舌尖寻找着前挡板接缝里的暗扣双手边往大夫的身侧摸去，握住医生的双手与他十指相扣。他格外喜爱救护车的手指，喜爱它们握紧时发出的轻微声响，它们接纳自己时似乎永远都不会迟疑。借着醉意他可以越发胆大妄为地吮吸那根弹出的输出管，细致又贪婪地品尝其上的每一道沟壑，享受着大夫刻意压抑的每一次沉重的低吟。说他一直在盘算这次的行动也不为过，也许只是可能，他在隐约期盼着会有谁能看见这里上演的一切。

他的双手被猛然攥紧了，即便是逆着光线漂移仍然能清晰地看见救护车紧蹙的眉甲。“……”他更加努力地迎合了上去，深深地吞入那根粗大的管子，直到输出管的顶端压迫到了他的喉管。一股浓郁的交合液汩汩地注满了他的口腔，一部分直接进入了他的胃袋，而另一些一次性吞不下的则满溢出他的口腔，和剑士的电解液混合着，沿着他分明的颈部管线色情地滑落。这期间漂移一直安静地跪伏在地上凝视着救护车的光镜，包括他滚动喉头吞下医生体液的时候，也包括他将所有交合液吞食殆尽，吐出那根输出管的时候。

当他被救护车从地面上拉起来，平视对方燃烧着灼灼欲火的光镜时漂移眨眨眼，看来这次是他的胜利。“抱歉，”剑士轻声笑着，任由医生用食指捻去方才从自己嘴角溢出的交合液，再报复似地抹到他的眼眶下。“我应该事先和你说一声的。”

“那你永远不会得逞了。”医生握住他的手腕将他拉到房门口，迅速输入了房间密码。“好好上充电板躺着，我也觉得生活中处处充满惊喜的感觉很不错。”

这句话里有些带刺的反讽，不过喝醉的年轻人一点儿也不在乎。对接，他发现自己需要的有可能不只是这个，有可能他只是需要和某人待在一块儿罢了，而救护车占据了那个位置，把他的身形深深地烙了进去，以至于再让他想出一个人或者一样替代品是如此艰难。  
他总能彻头彻尾地洞悉自己，从不施舍同情并且百分之百的真诚。

当大家看到寻光号上的三副和首席医疗官共同坐在背离记吧台边小酌的时候，许多人表示惊讶。“但  
没想到漂移还挺有趣的，尽管他笑点独特。”有人如此评论道。

****

这种关系宣告终结的前一个夜晚，在分开漂移发热的大腿后救护车自然而然地用两根手指抵住有些湿润的接口，打着圈刺激着周围柔软的瓣膜。剑士战栗了一下，不自然地偏过脸呻吟起来。

“你不舒服？”大夫停下手中的动作，确认性地看了年轻人一眼。今天漂移似乎不在状态，甬道内壁有些过于紧张并且一直不肯放松，灼热地钳着他的手指。

“不，我好得很。”剑士迅速回应道。他把双腿分得更开了，光镜唰地闭上，握住医生的手腕就想让救护车的手指接着往下身捅。“托你的福……”

救护车掰开漂移的胳膊抽出手指，从桌子上拿了一块织物把手擦干净。“你想说什么？我记得刚开始我就说过，不舒服的时候就提出来，我会马上停下。”他的光镜里没有责备的意味，沉静地凝视着剑士的面甲——就是那种让漂移觉得自己被一览无余的目光。

医生总在顺着他，漂移想道，这更显得自己最开始的请求是如何荒谬。他在大夫是不是喜欢和他对接这个问题都没搞清楚的前提下用做爱绑住了他，数次重申他们俩仅仅是那种关系，绝不会横生枝节，虽然后半句他根本没说过，普神啊，他现在承认了，他动机不纯，他想要获得更多。

漂移忍着没掉清洁液，是啊，他一开始就动机不纯。现在瞒不住了，他会被钉在耻辱柱上几百万年。

“你想让我当众吻你吗？这样大家都会明白我们之间的关系。你看在背离记怎么样？明天那里会开个派对。”看着泫然欲泣的年轻人沉默了半晌，救护车突然说道。平缓地说完那句话，他将手掌轻轻搭在漂移的肩甲上。房间内没有开灯，仅有的光源就是窗外看上去带着些银白色的月卫一。

“老救，普神啊，老救……”越来越多的清洗液滚落在充电板上。漂移想要两口特调一号冷静一下，但救护车的房间里没有特调一号。于是他放任自己大声地置换气体，关节零件咯咯作响。

“我考虑很久了，所以可以排除我的酗酒因素……”医生复述着一个月前他在医疗室内满怀忐忑对他说过的话。“而且我也没输什么赌局。”

虽然视野一片模糊，但漂移可以确信眼前的医生正在微笑。

他捧着救护车的手贴在胸甲中央，无言地抽泣着。


End file.
